Walking the void
by Now-and-zen8
Summary: A story about Kayril, a priest with a past that he doesn't want anyone to know about, and his inner conflict between light and shadow magic. Set just before The Burning Crusade.


Walking the void:

A world of warcraft fan fiction 

by Jake Turner

"Is it today, brother Kayril", said a tiny elf girl in a excided voice, "are we really gonna see outside the city today"?

"Are there really monsters out there" added an elf boy.

"yes and no" said Kayril and he walked down the church corridors with half a dozen orphan children tagging along bedside him. " we're taking the secret side path out of the city to avoid the wild animals and other things"

"awe, but I wanted to fight a monster" the boy whined.

"Tair, I already told you that there went any monsters, and even if they were, you wouldn't be the one fighting them" countered Kayril "not when we've got brave brother Thalis to protect us"

He said in a mock tone as they walked out the halls and into the garden of the abbey.

The trees were shining the beautiful endless autumn orange and red that the elves were tireless of. The sun peaked through the trees and light up the path and other patches of the city of Silvermoon. Outside in the garden, another elf sat in the sun reading an ancient tome. "Ha! Me brave Kayril? You make me laugh, don't tell me the children have never heard of your great adventures?" The children turned to Kayril and looked up at him with anticipation of a story.

Kayril was young as far as elves are concerned, only 117. He always wore the traditional robes of the abbey, red with a gold and purple border. He wore a leather belt around his waist, giving some shape to his slim frame, holding a pouch with various items, and a knife on the other side that was "only for cutting fruit". His long silver hair easily reached to the small of his back, yet strands were thrown around his shoulders. His had a soft face with caring bright glowing green eyes, and thin crystal glasses, balanced on his nose. On his left cheek, a long scar traced down his jaw line and ended off at his chin.

"Ooh, can you tell us the story how you got that scar brother Kayril?" asked Tair.

"Tair, I've told this story a hundred times before, and it's the same every time…I cut my cheek when I fell down the abbey stairs."

The orphans sighed in disappointment, as they were hoping for a more exciting story, but they knew this one was true, Brother Kayril was notorious for being clumsy.

"Well regardless of brother Kayril's boring stories, are we all ready to go" Thalis said as he got up and snapped his tome close.

Thalis was Kayril's best friend and fellow brother at the abbey. They had known each other for over a century, as they both met at the orphanage when they were young. Thalis was equal in height to Kayril, yet was more strongly built. It was common knowledge that after hours' Thalis spent rigorously training his body and mind (much to the joy of the sisters of the abbey to watch). He was well sought after, he had a well toned body with bright fiery hair, tied back and roughly cut for style. He wore the traditional red and gold, with highlights of black in the form of a tunic, pants and a tabard around his waist, attached to was his tome, binded by an iron chain around his hips. Inside were various blessings and scriptures in witch he spent countless hours studying.

Thalis was training to become a Blood Knight: a warrior of the elves, wielding his faith in the light as a fierce weapon to his enemies, and a welcoming blessing to his allies.

The children giggled and cheered at the same time, Kayril took on the expression of mock insult, but started to walk the group out the gates of the abbey.

Kayril's eye caught Thalis walking alongside him, and his eyes drifted down to the curved sword he was wearing at his side. "Thalis was that really necessary to bring"? he inquired.

"I'm not taking any chances" he whispered back "I've just got a bad feeling". "Oh don't say that, Thalis. You'll jinx the whole trip and spoil it for everyone.

"Let's hope not, I'd really hate to let everyone down…".


End file.
